<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road Trip by imoldgreg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900888">Road Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imoldgreg/pseuds/imoldgreg'>imoldgreg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bodily Fluids, Brat Klaus Hargreeves, Especially Sweat, Established Relationship, I’m sorry, M/M, Road Trip, Sibling Incest, Slut Klaus Hargreeves, Sweat, The family is going on holiday, big brother/little brother kink, everyone is 16+, semi public blowjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imoldgreg/pseuds/imoldgreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Klaus was crammed inbetween Diego and Luther, and he wouldn’t stop wriggling. He was wearing a skirt that rode up too high, and the heat made him look fucked out. Diego breathed heavily through his nose each time his little brother writhed, trying to ignore the hot, sweaty thigh sliding over his own. He wished he hadn’t worn shorts.’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The umbrella academy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Road Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this last year straight after watching tua for the first time, and finally decided to post it.</p><p>Just a warning, it’s horrendous</p><p>Also everyone is 16 years or older</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car air conditioning stopped working about an hour ago, and everyone in the back was sweating badly. The air was thick, and everyone was flushed, and Diego hated every inch of his own overheated skin that his siblings came into contact with.</p><p>His t shirt was sticking to him, and he could feel droplets of sweat running down his spine. It made his skin crawl uncomfortably.</p><p>Allison wouldn’t stop fanning herself with her magazine, and it wafted Luther’s saturated smell over to Diego’s side of the car. Puberty had not been kind to the big lug, and he hadn’t yet discovered the miracles of extra strength deodorant. Diego seethed internally and stared pointedly out of the window.</p><p>Vanya and Five sat in the boot with Ben, who’d passed out from the heat. Vanya's dark bangs were sticking to her forehead, and Five had actually gone so far as to unbutton three of the buttons at his collar. His pale skin was flushed and he looked bedraggled, but he remained as stoic as he could while cradling a lukewarm water bottle to his damp forehead. He glared at Diego when he saw him looking.</p><p>Klaus was crammed inbetween Diego and Luther, and he wouldn’t stop wriggling. He was wearing a skirt that rode up too high, and the heat made him look fucked out. Diego breathed heavily through his nose each time his little brother writhed, trying to ignore the hot, sweaty thigh sliding over his own. He wished he hadn’t worn shorts.</p><p>The heat was stifling. The air was hot to breathe, and it smelt like hot, sweaty bodies. Diego felt like he was underwater.</p><p>When the windows jammed Allison fell asleep on Luther’s shoulder, and Diego tracked a droplet of sweat sliding slowly down his brother’s forehead to his cheek. His face was bright red, but he wouldn’t dare disturb their sister, despite how wet his shoulder was surely growing.</p><p>Then the bottled water ran out, and Klaus started whining.</p><p>“Daddy please can we stop I'm boiling,” he whimpered, and Diego clenched his jaw. He hated the baby voice Klaus put on for their parents. It was a failsafe as the youngest, and Klaus was a brat because of it.</p><p>“I need water!”</p><p>Diego tried to resist the urge to wrap his hand around his little brother’s throat. They all needed fucking water. </p><p>“And I’m sweating sooo bad.”</p><p>Diego failed to resist the urge to wrap his hand around his little brother's throat.</p><p>“We’re all fucking hot Klaus, shut up,” he growled, the heat adding more venom to his words than usual, and the others woke up with a start.</p><p>For a split second Klaus' eyes widened in surprise and his hands flew up to Diego’s wrist. In that split second, Diego unintentionally squeezed, and Klaus moaned.</p><p>But then that split second was over, and Diego shoved Klaus into Luther as much as he could in the cramped space, scowling viscously at him. He withdrew his hand as if he’d been burned. Klaus stared at him, his cheeks pink. His curls were sticking to his forehead.</p><p>“Diego! You know not to grab your brother like that!” his mother scolded from the front seat, and Diego grunted an apology, pointedly returning his gaze back out the window.</p><p>The others rolled their eyes and went back to sleeping, the intense heat making it impossible to concentrate on anything for too long. Klaus, being the annoying brat he was, pressed himself back against him as much as he could with the seatbelt still on. His skin was burning hot, and Diego shuffled uncomfortably. When he tried to ease his arm away from Klaus’ their skin stuck, and it was almost painful.</p><p>“Fuck off,” he hissed at him, but suddenly realised just how close their faces were. Klaus' skin was shining with sweat, his eyeliner smudged. Diego could smell him, but it wasn’t like Luther’s unfortunate teenage stink. It was the same hot, sweaty, musky smell that reminded Diego of sex.</p><p>He swallowed dryly. His throat clicked.</p><p>Klaus was looking at his lips too much, and Diego could see the slight lump in the tight fabric of his skirt where his cock had chubbed up. He fixed Klaus with a glare he hoped served as a warning.</p><p>“Stop it,” he whispered gruffly, glancing around subtly to see if anyone was watching them. 'You're being too obvious' went unsaid.</p><p>But Klaus didn’t stop it. Admittedly he did pull back a little, to which Diego breathed out heavily in relief, but then his hand appeared on Diego’s tented crotch, and he rubbed him through his shorts. Diego flushed even more than he already was, his hand automatically circling Klaus' wrist in a grip he knew would hurt, but Klaus just pressed down harder, and Diego almost whimpered. He was so fucking hot – the window was steaming up around where his shoulder was pressed to the once-cool glass.</p><p>“Daddy, please can we stop at the next service station? I really have to pee,” Klaus whined again, leaning forward so he could rest his chin on their father's seat, all while still palming Diego’s swelling cock.</p><p>The pressure of Klaus' fingers through the fabric of his shorts was rough and dry, and the friction wasn’t enough to really get him off, but the consistent rhythm and the stupid shit eating grin Klaus fixed him with was burning him up from the inside.</p><p>If any of their siblings so much as glanced over they’d see what was happening, or if their mother or father looked momentarily into the rearview mirror they’d catch on, but Klaus kept rubbing, up and down, up and down, and Diego was getting harder and harder and he was sweating even more and oh god, he was so hard and so hot and –<br/>
“Fine, but only quickly,” their father huffed, forcing Diego to focus on where he was.</p><p>With extreme self control he tightened his grip on Klaus' wrist and pulled it away, making his little brother pout prettily. God, what Diego would do to slap that stupid, pretty face with his cock right now.</p><p>His erection was obvious, and Klaus was smirking in that way he did, and Diego scowled. His little brother was excellent at getting what he wanted – he was spoilt rotten.</p><p>So when Dad finally parked the car at the service station, Diego hastily mentioned that he needed to use the bathroom as well, and he hoped his urgent half-jog just looked as though he needed to pee, and not fuck the shit out of his baby brother.</p><p>The hot summer air outside the car was hardly better than the sweaty mess within, but at least he didn’t have to inhale Luther’s armpit with every breath.</p><p>Unfortunately Klaus took his time, as if he had something interesting to say to mom before he left. Diego dug his nails into the palms of his hands. If he didn’t get his dick anywhere near Klaus in the next five seconds he was surely about to die.</p><p>But then fucking Luther decided he needed to pee, and only when their massive older brother clambered out the car did Klaus finally start walking towards the toilets.</p><p>Klaus simpered prettily and asked him why ever did he looked so vexed, and Diego pulled a face at him that promised immediate pain if Klaus didn’t shut up Right Now.</p><p>The toilets at the service stop were cold, and Diego felt his skin chill as his sweat began to dry. It smelt bad, and there were questionable stains on the mirror and even more questionable people lined up in the queue, but right now both of them had a one track mind. Diego would’ve got his cock out behind a fucking bin if it meant Klaus would Stop Showing Off like the little slut he was.</p><p>They slipped into a cubicle together while Luther chose a urinal, and Diego had never seen Klaus drop to his knees so fast. The bare skin of his knees slapped against the tile floor in his hurry, sounding painful but Klaus didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“You see this? This what you wanted, you little brat?” Diego spat under his breath, getting his cock out and trying not to groan at the release from the confines of his shorts.</p><p>Klaus did that stupid ditsy face he always pulled when looking at Diego’s cock; a little cross eyed, his lower lip caught in his teeth. Diego thought it made him look younger, more innocent and eager to please, which should’ve been a turn off but Jesus Christ did it make him want to cum all over Klaus' face.</p><p>Diego wasn’t too sure what that said about him as a person, so he purposefully didn’t think too much into it. </p><p>He slapped Klaus in the face with the throbbing prick in his hand, free hand fisted tightly in his sweaty curls to keep him still. Klaus moaned pathetically, open mouthed and filthy, gazing up at Diego’s prick as if it was the best thing he’d ever seen.</p><p>“Shh baby,” Diego whispered, dragging the head of his cock over Klaus' lips, smearing saliva over his cheeks and smirking when his baby brother's eyes fluttered. Such a little whore.</p><p>“Go on then,” he urged him, and Klaus glanced up at him before taking the head between his lips, suckling gently before bobbing his head, getting lower each time.</p><p>“Guys?” Luther called from the other side of the cubicle, clearly confused, and Diego pressed a finger to his lips when Klaus paused, cock halfway in his mouth, and looked up at him with wide eyes. Diego continued to feed his little brother his cock, thrusting shallowly as he opened up the wet heat of his throat inch by inch.</p><p>“H-h-hang on, K-Klaus feels sick so I’m just giving h-him a hand,” he called through the door, his voice surprisingly level. It was a terrible lie, but Luther grunted for them to hurry up, and Diego knew they had about a minute or so before it became too suspicious.</p><p>He gripped Klaus' curls in both hands tight enough to make his eyes water, and then he fucked his face. He thrusted deep and fast, and Klaus' hands gripped his thighs tightly as he struggled to take it.</p><p>But he was so good, so wet and sloppy, drool leaking down his chin and leaving dark spots on his vest were it dribbled down in wet strings, and Diego breathed heavily through his nose, his jaw clenched tightly to stop any sounds escaping.</p><p>“So good, so good,” he grunted, struggling to keep his voice low, and he felt Klaus' throat convulse wetly around his prick.</p><p>There were choked gargles pouring out of his baby brother with each thrust, wet and so fucking obvious, but Diego just pushed deeper until Klaus' eyes streamed.</p><p>He couldn’t have lasted more than a minute, and when he came down his throat he held Klaus' nose so he choked.</p><p>Klaus coughed when Diego finally let him go, looking flushed and tearstained and absolutely wrecked as he clung to Diego’s thighs to keep him steady. He panted raggedly, but when Diego started tucking himself away he noticed Klaus' smirking up at him, weirdly quiet.</p><p>“What?” Diego mouthed, half worried he’d gone too far, though in the back of his mind he knew that was impossible. When he helped Klaus stand back up however, his little brother spat in his face, and Diego shoved him hard in the chest when he realised it was his own cum.</p><p>“Fucking bitch!” he snarled, and roughly tugged Klaus back over by his collar to use his vest to wipe his face clean. Klaus just laughed, that stupid smug look on his face again.</p><p>“It’s nice to share,” he giggled, and sucked his damp shirt as if the taste of Diego’s cum was something pleasant.</p><p>It should’ve been gross.</p><p>It wasn’t.</p><p>Luther looked a little shocked when Klaus came out the cubicle, his eyes wide at the state of their little brother.</p><p>“Jesus Christ is he okay? It sounded like he was throwing up a fucking ocean in there,” Luther raised his eyebrows, looking Klaus over and grimacing. “Don’t give me whatever bug you’re carrying.”</p><p>Klaus just stuck his tongue out. Diego had done his best to clean him up by scrubbing his damp cheeks roughly with wadded up toilet paper, but it had made Klaus' sensitive skin puff up a little, and go red and splotchy. He really did look as though he’d had some sort of allergic reaction to something, and the damp patches on his vest looked like drool.</p><p> Well, they were, but the gross kind of drool you get from vomiting. Not, you know, the sucking your older brother’s dick kind of drool.</p><p>“Watch out, you might get cooties,” Klaus' voice sounded wrecked, and Diego felt himself preen at the knowledge that his cock was the cause of it.</p><p> Luther just rolled his eyes at the childish comment, and ordered them both to Wash Their Hands or You're Not Coming Back In The Car, Understand?</p><p>Diego, for once, didn’t bother arguing. This holiday was gonna be good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>